postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Post-Apocalyptic Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hello Hmm. Post-apocalyptic. Could I make a story about that? Yeah, I could. And I'm gonna completely ignore the fact I have half-a-dozen (if not more) unfinished stories already :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I've made quite a few post-apocalypse worlds in the past, quite probably. Maybe, 'what if the Elisri attacked earth' or something. HolbenilordTalk 13:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 13:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) DYD template Right. I've fixed up what I can. Now, you need to go to this page, edit it in source mode, copy all of it, then go to MediaWiki:Common.js and paste it there. Once you've done that, you can use the template like so: Hidden Text. However, until you copy the .js code, it won't work. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) See for yourself :) Yeah, it's working. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Hi. This looks like a pretty cool idea for a wiki, and I would like to join. Could you explain just what actually this wiki is about? Thank you, [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! I'll be sure to contribute here quite soon. Lunos, ''out. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yay! The Daleks are Featured! Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No actually, I haven't. But I'm looking to start, and this is as good a place as any. [[User:Lunos|L''un'']][[User talk:Lunos|''os'']] 19:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Project Hi Pinguinus. I don't really know you and you don't really know me but I'd like to tell you about something. I've seen your Multiverses wiki, and it seems really great! I hope you don't mind me stealing a few ideas off of you, but I've created something a little similar to multiverses, but medieval instead. It's not really ready yet but there's no shame in advertising is there? Anyway here it is: http://medievaluniverses.wikia.com/wiki/Medieval_Universes_Wiki. (I really gotta do something on this wiki.) [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|''os'']] 03:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) What can I do? Despite making a WWIII page, what can I do? I'm thinking of a nanobot catastrophe that created a apoctalyptic scene. The story will be kinda disturbing, not for some people who are sensitive. LRSS 13:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Return Just thought I'd let you know, I am back to finish the Daleks on Earth series, despite saying I'd never write fiction on Wikia again. I've made a couple of character pages as well, seeing as the category was empty. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I know :P I won't write any more, after Daleks On Earth, though. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC)